clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Agent King
Kojo Ken King, also known as Agent King, Agent K, or simply just Kojo, is a new agent in the EPF/SFCP. He joined on December 26th 2012. He is Rookie's replacement agent. He wears full silver armor, a silver armor helmet, an EPF-mobile signaller, an EPF Earpiece and his most prized possesion, his Heat Vision Goggles 3500, constructed by Gary and Narvy (that's why it's 3500). Underneath the armor, he has long blonde hair, which not very many people know about. His color is Brown. He goes for anything, and helps with any mission in whatever way he can. Early Life He was born in Club Penguin Isle in a small igloo on Snowball Street. His family was very poor, and when he was just a chick of 6, his mom died. Fortunately, his father got a wealthy job, but unfortunately, it was at the South Pole, far from CP. Due to spending cuts, he had to put Kojo into care. The first night, he had nightmares, and ran away from the home. From then on, he snuck into shops, and stole stuff to eat and use, like blankets to sleep on in the streets. Once, he even stole a penguin's coat, and inside was a manual to hypnotize people. He then hypnotized everyone into giving him money, and became a wealthy business man as he grew up. Career He applied for a job at the Pizza Parlor, and agreed a deal with a purple penguin. So, he became the manager, and officially opened the building in February 2006. In 2007, he was asked to help the Penguin Band boost popularity, and so he let them perform at the pizza parlor. They became friends with him, and eventually, in late 2008, allowed him to be their manager. He quit this job in June 2009, after realizing the amount of work it requires. He appeared as a judge on CP's Got Talent in 2010, 2011 and 2012. Many penguins knew him now, and from a poor lonely chick, he was now a superstar across CP. In August 2012, he went to the meeting to announce the opening of the Sport Shop the following year, and held a sports party at the Stadium for those 2 days. He was spotted using tactical skills and stealth skills by the EPF at the party. In December 2012, all the agents were in tears after hearing Rookie would be leaving the EPF until December 2013 as he was going to the South Pole for a training camp for 'dizzy' agents. They remembered Agent King, and decided he would make a good replacement. So as Rookie left after Christmas, the agents welcomed Agent King to his new job. He has put full forces on the EPF now, and is no longer on CP's Got Talent. He disliked Larry as soon as he betrayed the SFCP on Mission 18, and noticed something suspicious. Personal Life September 15, 1999, he got married. Months later, on December 24, 1999, his wife, Victoria King, had their daughter Dorothy. Unfortunately, he was struck by tragedy when Victoria King died in a shipwreck, and Dorothy ran away a few years later. A few years later, Agent King and Dorothy reunited in their EPF career. Agent King now lives on New Penguin Island. Category:Agents Category:Penguins Category:High Quality Articles Category:King Family Category:SFCP Category:Mascots Category:EPF